Versus 1
by Optimura
Summary: Short story where Cyan Pile duels against an old acquaintance from Great Wall.


Versus

CYAN PILE vs GULF VALOR

END OF CENTURY

GULF VALOR

Level 4

Burst Point: 306

Win: 364/Lose: 156

[FIGHT!]

-"Lightning Cyan Spike!"

Mayuzumi Takumu smiled behind his mask. His opponent had no way to avoid his ranged Special Move in the middle of a jump. This battle was already won. Once his attack hit, all he had to do was to finish him off and go back to the Shinjuku area in the real world. But…

-"Let's go! BREAKTHROUGH!"

Gulf Valor's spear gleamed with clear blue light as his Killer Gauge went down by 40%. Then it was thrust forward, generating a shield of energy that knocked the ion stream fired from Cyan Pile's weapon away, and was close to directly ramming into Cyan Pile's himself if he hadn't guarded in time, using his Pile Driver to block the blunt of the impact. Even so he was painfully pushed back and helplessly flung in the air until his body hit the ground with a heavy *THUD*.

Why, even if technically their potential was the same, he was being helplessly pushed around like an oversized ragdoll? What was the difference between their moves?

Takumu knew the answer too well. Up until a few months ago he had fought entirely on his own, as his parent had merely given him basic instructions, so he helplessly spent all his Level Up Bonuses into Special Moves. Before he knew it, he was no longer Cyan Pile, 'the close quarters fighters' but 'Cyan Pile the butt of all jokes'. 'Cyan Pile the human shield'. 'Cyan Pile the wall'.

'Cyan Pile, Nega Nebulas' mook.'

He had to win this Duel. Not for Haruyuki's sake or for Chiyuri's, but to restore his dignity as a warrior and as a Burst Linker. And yet…

Four minutes of combat had gone already, and Cyan Pile's Health Gauge was down to less than 70% while his opponent's was nearly at 100%. If he wished to win via Time Up, he could do so anytime. However, it seemed that Gulf Valor had been an old acquaintance from the Legion Great Wall and had sparred with him a few times.

Gulf Valor had a slim, yet athletic body covered with tough-looking clear blue plates, a stylish face mask with a V-shaped visor and a cape that gave him the appearance of a brave warrior from a JRPG, on whose hands was twirled an enormous spear whose head resembled more a sword than anything. The few times they had fought, Gulf Valor had proved to have some potential but due to the huge gap between them in experience and ruthlessness, Cyan Pile had turned out to be the winner most of the time.

But that had seemed to have changed somehow. Not only he had vastly increased his repertoire of moves and had let go of all hesitation, but had complemented his affinity as a close quarters fighter with a move suitable to his specialization. Takumu could not help but feel jealous.

-"What's wrong, Pile? You okay over there? … I didn't hit you too hard over there, did I?" –Said a strangely youthful voice, befitting more a middle schooler like Takumu himself than a fighter-

Even though Valor's question was one of serious concern, it only wounded Takumu's pride more, so with a heavy noise the Duel Avatar Cyan Pile rose from the ground and charged forward, pushing the ground as hard as he could with his right leg to gain momentum.

Or that is what he would have done if he had access to a blade. Things would be so much easier of instead of the Pile Driver made from his scars of the heart he had obtained a blade Enhanced Armament. But there was no point on dwelling into such matters, so he just snapped out of it and ran towards his opponent, thrusting forward the skewer in his right hand.

-"Uooooooh!"

Gulf Valor did not hesitate. Leaning his body forward, he dashed forward as well and thrust his own weapon forward to meet Cyan Pile's.

-"I see! Let's finish this!"

Normally, the Pile Driver's stake had enough force upon being fired to even rip off limbs, as was the case with who was now again his best friend and comrade, Silver Crow. However, inside Gulf Valor's body, or inside his Enhanced Armament, there seemed to lie a strength even superior to his, that allowed him to fearlessly charge head on and push back his attacks.

Was it because unlike Takumu, he had singlehandedly specialized on a single thing? Despite being of the same level, he had only used a single Special Move, while Takumu had already used Lightning Cyan Spile and Spiral Gravity Driver, having only left his last resort, the long ranged move Splash Stinger.

-"Uoooooh!"

While his Pile Driver retracted, Gulf Valor pushed the ground again and thrust his spear towards Cyan Pile's chest. Before Takumu managed to see it, his right arm subconsciously jerked in a desperate attempt to prevent it from hitting his neck, at the cost of having the Pile Driver take further punishment. Even though Enhanced Armaments were durable, if pushed beyond their limits they would break and become useless.

With just three successful hits, it had begun to show cracks. If he allowed this to go on, he would be soon powerless. But…

He couldn't do a thing, as this situation was highly similar to what made Cyan Pile's 'wound of the heart' that created this Duel Avatar. Gulf Valor probably didn't even come close to think much of it besides being what senior Burst Linkers do to newbies, but the reason why Takumu liked to humiliate and defeat him was because he used a similar attacking motion to those who had bullied him in elementary school. Thus, while he had nothing to do with it at all, Takumu had obtained a small feeling of gratification every time he scrapped a victory against him, even if he was two levels lower than he was back when he was in Leonids.

Now, he was struggling to push him back. Noticing that Cyan Pile had been forced into defense, Gulf Valor kept on thrusting his weapon forward, slowly but surely increasing the rate of attacks, leaving Cyan Pile less and less space to dodge as the seconds went by. He had to do something, and do it now.

He suddenly noticed that Gulf Valor's Killer Gauge was low, and his was increasing as Gulf Valor's attacks shattered his armor. He did not know if this would work, but this was his safest bet-!

-"Splash Stinger!"

The plates in his chest opened, revealing small cannons from which more than 15 stakes poked out. Gulf Valor, in the middle of charging, made a desperate attempt to dodge by sidestepping, but before he could move his body was hit point-blank by over 20 stakes which exploded upon impact, sending him flying away.

Cyan Pile used this moment of rest to analyze his situation. He had barely 40% Health Gauge left, and had consumed his Killer Gauge to launch Splash Stinger, leaving him at 50%. Meanwhile, Gulf Valor's Health Gauge was at 70%, and his Killer Gauge was at 70% , meaning his Special Move was primed as well.

He had no way to win as he was. All his fights, all the time he had devoted to virtual training and martial arts practice, all the promises made to his friends had been worth nothing. In the end, he had accomplished…

_Is that really what I think?_

Mayuzumi Takumu had been in a similar situation a few years ago. He could have givne up on kendo and forget it all, and devote his life to something else. But. No matter how hard his situation had been, he did not give up his shinai. And now…

_I… I can't just give up Brain Burst, can I? Sure, Cyan Pile might not be the strongest avatar, nor the fastest, but it was made from my own scars._

_I can't deny it. I am still afraid of thrusts, even now. However… If this Cyan Pile still has a kendo mask even if he wields a weapon that is entirely something else…_

_I can't. No, I, deep down, still refuse to give up! GET UP, CYAN PILE!"_

The controller's signal to the Duel Avatar increased, making Cyan Pile stand up with a considerable amount of effort and pain. His right hand weapon creaked as he pointed it towards the ground.

_Now I cannot hesitate._

Firing the stake in his Pile Driver towards the ground as opposed of firing it towards his opponent, the force of his ability launched his heavy body forward like a blue blur as he extended his fist forward-!

Soon, he felt Gulf Valor's jaw creak under the weight of his strength and saw him fall to the ground. As soon as Valor stood up, his body instinctively moved to the left in order to avoid his attack.

_Not yet._

As his Pile Driver was unupgraded, it took a longer time than other weaponry to reload. As a result, he was defenceless during the time it could not be used. He could attempt to thrust forward but-

_Increase accuracy of movements. Don't let fear take over you._

_Not yet._

As his Pile Driver's gauge was recharging, Cyan Pile pushed his body to move into Gulf Valor's range before he had the time to react-!

_You haven't wasted your years of practice in the real world and in Brain Burst! Don't make any unnecessary movements!_

_Not yet!_

-"TAKE THIS!"

Gulf Valor thrust his own weapon forward with such speed and strength that he could barely see it.

_EVEN IF I'M AFRAID, I WILL STILL FIGHT!_

In the last second, Cyan Pile tilted his body to the right, as the spear's head only scratched the side of the place where he had been hit again and again with thrusting attacks.

_NOW! FIRE!_

Takumu pushed the trigger of his now primed weapon with all the force he could muster. Faster than he and his opponent could see, his Pile Driver's stake thrust forward.

Gulf Valor showed great reaction time and instincts, as he managed to parry the blow with his spear's handle. However, one thing was an attack launched with all the strength of his body, and another was a hurried attempt to oppose the strength of an extremely heavy stake launched at high speeds, and this time he was the one to be flung backwards by the strength contained inside Cyan Pile-!

-"THIS IS IT!"

With adrenaline streaming through every inch of Takumu's soul, Cyan Pile rammed itself into Gulf Valor's body, sending them both crashing into the ground with the cyan-coloured giant on top.

-"Match over, Valor."

Before Gulf Valor could move, Cyan Pile's skewer was pointed straight at his neck. Regardless of how strong he was, all he had to do was press the trigger to take his head off.

-"Splendid match as always, Cyan Pile."

Usually, by this time, Cyan Pile would mercilessly end his opponent's life. But this time it was different.

-"No, I was just lucky. You gave me a hard time there, Gulf Valor. You just don't know yet how to deal with unexpected situations. Give yourself some time and you'll be a top tier Linker in no time."

-"Ou. And then you'll be even stronger than me."

-"No, sadly I don't think I properly understood my Duel Avatar's strength in time, and as a result…"

-"Hey, lovebirds! Get a hotel room or something!"

Before Cyan Pile was done talking, a male Burst Linker in the Gallery yelled loudly in order to hurry them to finish, and even a few female Linkers from the Gallery stared at them wide eyed as one muttered 'this is top material for our next doujinshi, I tell you!"

-"I see. We can either wait for a Time Up, or…" – Said Cyan Pile, pointing towards the point of his stake.-

-"I think I'd rather die now before rumors spread, Pile."

-"Looking forward to fighting you again."

-"Same here."

With a loud *THUD* sound, Gulf Valor's chest was pierced by Cyan Pile's weapon, reducing his Health Gauge to zero and ending the Duel before someone misunderstood further.

-"You're really amazing, Takumu!"

-"That was a splendid match, Professor. I wasn't expecting you to win that Duel. Congratulations."

All the members of Nega Nebulas called Takumu to congratulate him on his streak of victories, but mostly because of his Duel against Gulf Valor. According to his Master, some of the senior Burst Linkers had a newfound respect on him.

It was good, but he did not care about that at all. The reason why he felt so happy deep inside wasn't because he hadn't managed to win against another Linker, but because he had proved himself he was still worthy of standing besides his comrades as an equal, even if things didn't always go so well.

After all, he had defeated the strongest enemy.

Himself.

-"Haru. Chiyu. Master. Thank you."

Muttering that, he took off his neurolinker to disconnect from the Global Link and took a bus home. The next day, he would do this best as well to help Haruyuki soar higher than anyone in the Accelerated World.


End file.
